


Ключ, кот и коврик

by Bad_Billy, WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018
Summary: Вольный взгляд на диалог Тора с Беннером из к/ф «Тор 3: Рагнарек»





	Ключ, кот и коврик

— А что с Соковией?

— С Соковией? Два года уже прошло с Соковии, — недоуменно отвечает Тор, пытаясь понять, насколько Беннер вменяем.

— Два года?! 

Глаза у Беннера округляются, рот ошарашенно приоткрывается, и меньше всего он сейчас похож на вменяемого. Голый, взъерошенный, в тряпке и бусах Халка он выглядит сбежавшим пациентом из мидгардской лечебницы для скорбных главою.

— Я был Халком два года? 

Тор мысленно готовится к тому, что Беннер снова халкнется, но вместо этого тот суетливо укутывается в притащенное одеяло и начинает нести совсем уж какую-то околесицу. 

— Ключ, я оставил к-ключ, — от волнения Беннер заикается и оглядывается, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит, но явно не видит ничего и ничего же не понимает. — Под к-ковриком. Оставил. И з-записку написал, что вернусь через неделю. Через неделю! — страдальчески восклицает он. — И ключ под коврик сунул, его дома не было.

— Кого не было дома? Ключа? — уточняет Тор из врожденного любопытства.

— Почему ключа? — Беннер замирает на секунду, смотрит на Тора и взмахивает руками, отчего одеяло сваливается с него кулем. — Джима! Его дома не было, и я оставил ключ под ковриком!

— Так, может, он там и лежит, — ничего не понимая и не слишком стремясь понять, примирительно произносит Тор. Но все равно задумывается, кто такой Джим и где остались коврик, ключ и дом Беннера, которых у него вроде и не было никогда. — Где оставил, там и заберешь, — добавляет он и впихивает в руки Беннера найденную одежду. — И ключ, и Джима. Это кто вообще? Кот? 

Предположение нелепо, потому что на кой Локи коту ключ от дома? И записка, которую кот прочесть не сможет. Но это единственное, что приходит на ум первым.

— Ты издеваешься? — бормочет Беннер, подпрыгивая на одной ноге, а второй безуспешно пытаясь попасть в штанину. — Какой кот? При чем тут кот? Я ключ оставил, а не кота. У нас вообще нет кота… Где мы? — без всякой связи с предыдущей репликой вдруг спрашивает он. И смотрит взглядом безумца. — Мне надо домой. У меня…

— Ключ под ковриком, я понял, — перебивает Тор, прикидывая, как бы побыстрее добиться от Беннера разумного поведения, а не полупанического бормотания про ключ и кота.

Домой ему нужно, конечно. Тору тоже нужно домой. И если беннеровский кот ждал два года, так и еще подождет недельку-другую. 

— Нет, не ключ… Но и ключ! — бессвязно поправляет Беннер, вдруг снова застывает на месте и смотрит на Тора полными скорби глазами, осознавая масштаб трагедии. И выглядит таким маленьким — по сравнению с Халком, печальным и несчастным, что сердце кровью обливается. — Два года, Тор, два года! Я уехал на неделю и пропал на два года! — вздохнув с тоской, он натягивает футболку и приплясывает на месте, поправляя брюки. — Он будет в ярости…

Тор неожиданно для самого себя открывает рот, чтобы спросить: «Кот?», но не успевает и пикнуть.

— И ключ этот… — как в трансе продолжает говорить Беннер, глядя пустым взглядом перед собой. — Сколько раз говорил, давай второй комплект сделаем. Так нет же, все равно скоро переезжать, Брюс, зачем нам второй, Брюс, оставь под ковриком, Брюс… — передразнивая кого-то, продолжает сводить с ума Тора Беннер. — Двадцать первый век на дворе, а он все ключ под ковриком хранит! Ты представляешь?

Тор не представляет. Но у Беннера неожиданно мило и трогательно трясутся руки, да и выглядит он таким озабоченным и переживающим, что Тору хочется немедленно вернуть ему ключ, коврик, дом и Джима, кем бы он ни был. Несмотря на то, что сам Тор не понимает совершенно ничего из того, что тот бормочет. И как только они разберутся с новоявленной родственницей, Рагнареком и спасут Асгард, он лично проследит, чтобы Беннер получил все потерянное назад.

Кот оказывается вовсе не котом, а здоровым мужиком без руки, но с щетиной, криминальным прошлым и Капитаном Америкой в друзьях. И он действительно в ярости. Активно жестикулируя живой рукой и не обращая внимания на опешивших от удивления и удовольствия посмотреть бесплатное представление из чужой семейной жизни окружающих, загадочный Джим громким, трагичным шепотом сообщает Беннеру, что уезжать на неделю и пропадать где-то на задворках вселенной два года, это свинство. А записка так просто издевательство. 

Беннер на все предъявленные обвинения оправдывается тем, что ключ он все-таки оставил. 

— Я без понятия, откуда они знают друг друга, но о каком ключе речь? — задумчиво интересуется Бартон у Тора, на которого часто произносимое слово «ключ» нагоняет желание устроить еще один Рагнарек. 

Потому что он ужасно устал от этого ключа, от нервничающего Беннера, который твердил про него каждую свободную минуту, от практически семейного скандала, который тому закатил хмурый, небритый мужик, который Один знает откуда взялся. А впереди у них Танос, битва, и тут уже даже Один не знает, что их ждет. 

— Под ковриком, друг мой, — вздыхает Тор. — Под ковриком.


End file.
